Draco Malfoy is too HOT to be Human!  VEELA
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: The golden Trio observe Draco recieveing a letter from who they believe to be his mother.  When Draco begins acting difrent will everything change


Harry was the first one to notice that Draco Malfoy was not his usual bastard self that morning. Where normally a glare or perhaps an emotionless mask normally lay, there was only an expression. An expression a kin to a man who had just watched a close friend be brutally murdered right in front of him. Harry had seen the expression god knows how many times over the years, but he had never thought he would ever see anything akin to that look on a Malfoy. Harry had just paused with a piece of toast half-way to his mouth when other people in the great hall began to notice.

Herminie whispered, "Did Malfoy's owl get killed?"

Ron glanced over and quickly got a similar confused and Harry said, "No, it just delivered him some letter. He was his usual self until he opened it up and started reading."

Ron forced a smile and said, "With his dad in prison it's probably got something to do with his rapidly depleting funds."

Herminie smacked Ron on the back of the head and said, "Isn't today his birthday? Isn't that the same owl his mother sends every year?"

Both Ron and Harry looked at their friend and Herminie shrugged and said, "I've herd him ranting to the others that his mom sends him something suitably expensive each year. I noticed last year he didn't get anything and no one ever mentioned why, I assumed it had something to do with the dark lord."

They all looked back at Malfoy, who was staring at the parchment in his hands like it was the end of the world. Several of the other Slytherins glanced over Malfoy's shoulders with puzzled expressions. Finally Crabbe asked in a voice that traveled a crossed the entire great hall, "What does it say?"

Goyle leaned over and said, "What is that? Gibberish?"

Malfoy tensed, visible from even across the great hall, and with a quick incantation the parchment in his hands disappeared in a puff of smoke. Both Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another with hurt expressions when their leader ignored their questions and pushed away from the table. It seamed like the whole great hall was watching as he walked up to the teachers long table and whispered something to the potions master.

Snape had been readily enjoy his breakfast but whatever Draco said, made him turn even paler than normal and he dropped his food back to his plate. What few teachers and students hadn't been watching before were suddenly interested in Draco now. The teachers surrounding Snape looked positively confused as Snape stood and without a word strode out of the great hall, Draco hot on his heels. Silence reined for a moment before the whispering started and Ron asked, "Wonder what's up with the twit?"

Herminie didn't even bother to smack him only said, "That's the most emotion I've ever seen him show. I mean he didn't even look upset when he got the letter telling him his father was in prison."

Harry thought back, trying to remember a time that their arch rival had shown any outward sign of emotion, other than anger. When he couldn't remember a time he said, "I'll be back in a minute, I want to figure out what's going on."

Neither Ron ornor Herminie moved to stop him, although they both did not seem comfortable with the situation. Harry quickly made his way to a deserted hallway, just to be safe he climbed into a cleaning supply closet before donning the invisibility cloak.

"YOU KNEW!" Malfoy's voice was high and strained.

There was a short pause before the potion's master said, "You mother informed me your first year, as your head of house it was my responsibility to make sure this did not affect you or those around you."

There was the sound of Malfoy's fist slamming into a wooden desk before he shrieked, "You knew this whole time and you never told me! It's my body and my life, I should know what's going on with it!"

Snape let out a long suffering sigh and said, "Your mother felt it necessary to keep it from you, since you were still technically a child I had no right to go against her wishes."

There were several thumps as Malfoy pounded his fists into one of the wooden desks, before Malfoy asked in a much quieter voice, "Why didn't you at least try to convince her it was in my best interest to know."

Snape's sigh this time was the kind of an old man who knew he didn't have much time on his hands. Harry could just make out Snape's steeple fingers as the potion master said, "How do you think your father would react if he knew about this situation?"

Malfoy made a choking sound, and Harry almost wished he could see his face as he said in a slightly shaking voice, "He would have either disowned and killed me or sold me off to the highest bidder."

Snape gave the slightest nod and said, "Narcissi thought the same thing, so she kept it hidden, before you came to Hogwards only a select few doctors knew, and Narcissi was careful to wipe their memories. She wanted to tell you, but when you were a child you might have told him, and then when you were old enough to keep quite we were never sure when his temper would slip and what he would do. Narcissi considered telling you when she fled and went into hiding nearly two years ago, but she couldn't bring you with her and even though Lucius very rarely stayed in the same continent as you there was always a chance you might slip up and say something to one of the guards your father has posted."

Malfoy slowly walked over and slumped into a chair in front of Snape's desk, and Snape looked like he had just informed his favorite student he was dying, and for a moment Harry wondered if that was what was going on now, but that thought was killed by Malfoy's next words, "So now that the bastard is in jail and I'm officially old enough to testify so he can get the kiss you both decided to finally fess up, or is there more to it than that?"

Snape took what appeared to be a steadying breath and said, "You're an adult now, that side of you that was always a little tricky to suppress without effecting your magical side… well now your going to come into your abilities, you heritage. Since you mother informed me of the situation I have done as much research as possible. I managed to get in contact with a man who was in a similar situation and he informed me that his abilities had been almost unnoticeable until he came of age."

Draco had his head buried in his hands as he asked in that same strangely quiet and daringly broken voice, "So all those doctors, all those healers, the different potions and hexes, and the damn bonds that always sap away my strength. I begged you both to tell me why I had to take them, wear them, even when they made me feel like I had weights attached to my limbs, that was all because of this?"

Snape nodded his head and said, "I have a few books I can loan you that might help you understand. I'll talk to Dumbledore about…"

Draco shot out of his chair and screeched, "No, the sugar addictive fool can keep his nose in his own business!"

Snape gave Draco a level look and after his student had calmed down enough to keep his tongue in check he said, "Dumbledore _is_ the headmaster, it's his duty to keep the student populace safe. I know we've kept much of your situation a secret from him over the years but only because it was only you who was ever in danger and I felt I personally could protect you. This isn't a situation that can simply be solved by removing you from a bad environment and it's not something we can fix with a few healing charms and a well placed potion."

Draco slumped in his chair, for once no longer the poster boy for good posture. He hid his face in one hand and ran his hand through his hair, which seamed just as disorderly as his clothes. He made a sound like he was clearing his throat and asked, "Can you give me a few hours. I have a few contacts and I want to brush up on the law books, I didn't think those clauses applied to me so I didn't bother memorizing them, I need to be sure…"

Snape took on a pain expression and said, "The charms should hold till evening but I would like to get a jump start, I'll expect you to meet me at the headmasters office after lunch has ended and I'll be sure to excuse you from you classes."

Draco nodded his head and then asked in a quite whisper that sounded so broken, "You don't think they can kick me out, do you?"

Snape shook his head and said, "I'm certain that will not happen, there have been a few cases of mix breed in the past, admittedly none quite like yours but I'm sure Dumbledore will take an understanding approach."

Draco let out a laugh that sounded so hopeless and said, "So you aren't certain either way. Damn."

Draco stood and the two didn't bother with any more words as the younger of the two stalked from the room and attempted to put back in place his haughty expression, although he wasn't fooling anyone.

An hour later the Golden Trio had tracked Draco down to the Library, where he was reading through books at a speed that put Herminie to shame. Several of the few students still present were slipping Draco pissed off looks. Harry carefully made his way over to the Slytheran, who for once did not immediately notice his presence in the room. It was odd how Harry had never notice how attentive Draco was, and how he always seemed to pay close attention to who was around him and what was going on, but for once the teen seemed oblivious to the world as he used spells to pull out and put back book at an alarming rate. After a moment Ron asked, "Are you really _reading _all of those?"

Draco's shoulder slumped and he let out a soft sigh, but never stopped his eyes from speeding through text at an almost inhuman rate as he said in a voice that sent chills down the spine of everyone present at it's cold detachment, "Weasly, I don't have time for your antics. If you wish to vent your frustrations caused by life and being in love with one of your dear friends, find someone ells or come back later, at the moment, I have little to no self control and will not be prudent enough to keep myself from hexing your brains out. I have managed to keep my anger admittedly under check for too long, I'm at the end of my rope and if your push me off the edge I might just kill you and use Dram words to eat your remains, until no one will ever be able to find traces of you other than slight blood stains that can be explained away with sufficient ease."

All three froze in shock, until after a moment Draco sighed, Placing one last book were it belonged he said, "Forgive me, I was unintentionally rude. Now, do you need something or are you all just going to stare over my shoulder all afternoon?"

Ron sputtered and Herminie came to his rescue by asking, "We were just curious, we rarely ever see you in the library by yourself, and here you are going through an entire section at an almost unbelievably, slightly alarming rate."

Draco ran one hand through his hair and said, "Sorry Granger, I'm not in the mood for your inquisitive side either. If I'm still here, alive, tomorrow, feel free to ask me all the questions you want, hell I might even answer a few. Now if you don't mind, I'm a bit preoccupied and the three percent of my brain it takes to have a pleasant conversation with you could be put it to better use."

Draco never once looked away from the books in front of him, some times his finger would run along the edge of the page, telling which lines he was on, or sometimes he would be using both hands to alternate books and turn pages. After a few minutes of silence Draco sighed, his shoulder slumped and he actually turned to glare at them as he said, "What?"

All three fidgeted under his silver-grey stair and after a moment Ron blurted out, "We saw you this morning. After you got a letter from your mother."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said in a dead voice, "It wasn't from my mother."

Herminie shook her head and said, "But it was your mother's bird."

Draco snorted and said, "It's the Malfoy Manor eagle, not my mothers. My mother predicted that at some point she would not be around or capable of contacting me on her own so she made a deal with some old house elves who wanted to retire. They were the ones who sent me the letter. My mother isn't even in the country so you can't blame her for some nefarious plan you three have cooked up or uncovered." He had turned back to his books before the first sentence had even passed his lips.

Herminie opened her mouth to say something when Draco grimaced and said in an undertone like he was speaking to himself, "This section is completely useless." With a wave of his wand the last of the books flew to their appropriate places and suddenly he was on his feet, passing the three without a glance or a word as he headed to a different section three isles down. A few minutes later the trio had gathered themselves enough to move behind Draco once more.

Ron rubbed the back of his head and said, "What are you even looking for, mate? Maybe Herminie can help you find whatever it is."

Draco laughed and said, "No offence, but Granger's methods are entirely to slow, especially since the information I need is all written in subtext, because it would be entirely too easy to just have straight forward information on the subject."

Granger wrinkled her nose and said, "Then scanning through won't help you."

Draco paused, let out a laugh that was too soft to be actually coming from Malfoy then said, "I have an Eidetic memory."

Granger's eyes were the size of Dinner plates and she said, "Don't mess with me Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, but the edges of his mouth were slightly turned up as he said, "All those times you thought I was cheating off of you, I was just slowing myself down. People already distrust me because I'm a Malfoy, could you imagine what would happen if I turned all my tests in before the resident Genius, or for that matter got a better grade. There would be riots, and I would be accused of cheating, again."

Ron held up a hand and asked, "Okay, can someone explain to me what they are talking about?"

Herminie gave Draco's back a nervous glance before turning to Ron and saying, "Eidetic memory is a muggle term, it means that they can recollect everything they've ever read."

Draco said, "Not everything, I can't remember stuff from when I was a child, but I can tell you word for word what our text books say and what the books I've read so far this year say, it takes about six years to get hazy, but I can still tell you word for word what our first year school books said."

Ron's jaw de-hinged for a moment and he asked, "Are you serous?"

Draco paused between books to glare at Ron and ask, "Why would I lie about something so trivial?"

Ron sputtered for a moment then Herminie asked, "If you have an Eidetic memory why haven't you had a perfect score on your owls?"

Draco snorted and leaned his chair back on two legs as he spoke, "Plenty of reasons, mainly because my mother believes its bad manners and slightly offensive to outshine your elders. I intentionally fudge a few questions so I would receive the same number of owls as my father, although the secant time around…." Draco paused mid sentence with his finger on a line in one of the books in front of him. The corners of his lips began to turn up as he closed the other books. After a moment he paused and asked, "Did you all actually have a purpose coming over here?"

He stood and with his finger still in the one book he pulled it to his chest. He gave the Golden Trio a pointed look, with a single raised eyebrow, after a moment of silence he shook his head and walked away, muttering something under his breath about their house. As he walked away Herminie said, "Harry, perhaps you should try to talk to him, I think I need to take Ron to see Madame Pomfry, he's not looking to well."

Harry nodded and the Trio split up, Harry rushing to catch up to Draco only to find he had come to a stop at the Libraries front desk, after a few words with one of the Librarian Aids he was handed a small package and then he proceeded to head over to one of the many fireplaces. As Harry approached he saw Draco throw a pinch of Flow Powder into the flames before saying something under his breath. Moments later a slightly elderly man's head appeared and said, "Draco my boy, what can I do for you?"

Draco opened the book he still had on his chest and asked, "Jackson, thank you for seeing me. I've been studying some laws for my case and I was wondering if the old chambers laws, specifically the ones pertaining to Inheriting lords are still active?"

The man's face scrunched up his face and said, "Give me a minute to check, unlike you I can't remember everything I've read." The man smiled and disappeared for several minutes. Harry moved closer and was just beginning to think that the fire was dying when the man's face reappeared. The man had a concerned look and said, "Draco, does this have anything to do with your mother?"

Draco sighed and said, "Jackson, My mom's perfectly safe, she's out of the country in a safe house not even Grey-back could sniff out."

The man sighed and said, "I just miss her letters, we've been writing to each other since you were born and now it's been over a year since I last got a letter from her. Anyway, that whole section of law is still active."

Draco nodded and said, "Good. Jackson, I can't make any promises but I'll see if maybe we can't secret a letter through the post or something. I know she received all of your letters last time I spoke with her."

The man smiled and said, "Alright Draco, try and stay safe. I'll be here for you if you need anything."

Draco gave a polite nod and then with a flick of his wand the green and blue of flow power dissipated from the orange flames. Draco took a deep breath before turning on his heels. He raised an eyebrow at Harry and asked, "Do you plan to continue to stalk me?"

When Harry sputtered Draco rolled his eyes and strolled past Harry, a flick of his wand sent the book in his hands back where it belonged while he moved on to a different shelf of books. Harry followed him and after a moment took up one of the seats next to his as he asked, "What did the letter say?"

Draco pulled another book in front of him and as he flipped through the pages he grimaced and said, "Never give up, do you Potter?" When Harry didn't say anything Draco said in a slightly angry tone, "You know you really should consider a few silencing charms the next time you feel the need to sneak around."

Harry splutter out a "What?"

Draco let out a heavy sigh and laid the book in front of him down flat. He glanced around to make sure no one ells was in hearing distance before meeting Harry's eyes and saying, "Your Invisibility cloak only works on visual aspects and even then it's not perfect, if you applied even a single silencing charm Filch wouldn't get near as close to finding you and Snape would be less likely to find you."

Harry knew his face must have shown off all of his shock because Draco actually grin and said, "Really Potter, you really need to work a little harder on in your Occlemency classes with Snape, your easier to read than Egyptian Hydrographs."

Harry stared at Draco's disheveled hair and asked, "Did Snape tell you?"

Draco snorted and said, "Snape's the most tight lipped man I know and he's very careful to avoid any such subject. Again you gave yourself away on that one. Do you even try to keep your voice down in potions?"

Harry felt his eyebrows draw together and said, "There's no way you could have herd me, you were on the other side of the room."

Draco snorted into one of the books and said, "Yeah turns out my unbelievably good hearing isn't the result of the potions my mother had me drink as a child but in spite of them."

Harry rubbed his forehead, he was starting to get a head ache, "What are you talking about?"

Draco sighed as he switched books and chewed on his bottom lip, after a minute he sighed and said, "You'll probably find out anyway, if by some miracle Dumbledore lets me stay at the school, which I highly doubt, he'll have to at least inform all the prefects if not the entire student body, and I have no doubt that it will make the weekend newspaper, it's not every day people get wind of such a scandal."

Harry head was hurting worse and he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Draco laughed, a bitter dark laugh and said in a low dangerous voice, "Turns out My mother is not the Pureblood she made herself out to be."

Harry was starting to get angry and was about to scream when Draco said, "Grams apparently was a bit promiscuous and not a one of the Black sisters have the same father."

Harry felt like he was starting to get the just of the scandal as he asked, "Okay, so your grandfather is not your grandfather, what does that matter?"

Draco dropped his forehead to the table and said, "Good Lord, how did you pass you owls? No it's not that my mother wasn't a legitimate heir or even that I'm not a pure-blood, it's the fact that my grandfather is what is classified as a dark creature."

Harry's eyes widened and he asked, "Like a werewolf?"

Draco ran an angry hand through his hair and said, "If it was a werewolf or even a Vampire it wouldn't matter, not that a vampire can sire, but if it was something that wasn't inherited than I could easily keep it under lock and key and never think of it again. If anyone ells had tried to tell me it I wouldn't have believed them, but… my mother wouldn't lie about this…"

Harry took inventory of Draco and after a moment asked, "Your really struggling with this, aren't you?"

Draco sighed and combed through his hair and said, "It took me by surprise, something I haven't experienced in a long time. Now thinking back there are all these signs… that I didn't even notice enough to concisely dismiss them. To be honest I don't know if I'll even be the same person tomorrow."

Harry must have had his emotions obviously painted a crossed his face as he asked, "What…?"

Draco sighed and said, "My grandfather was a male Veela." Harry felt completely shocked as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Draco shook his head and said, "Hogwarts isn't exactly equipped for a Veela in general, at least with my mother she was female and instantly mated with my father so she didn't have nearly as many problems as I'm going to have."

Harry could feel his eyes widening and after a moment he asked, "You mean like Fleur?"

Draco tensed like he had just been stupefied then said in a low voice, "Fleur is a female Veela." There was a pause and when Harry didn't say anything Draco said, "Fleur is like a very distant secant cousin, but Female and Male Veela are very different."

Harry felt like his head was going to implode as he asked, "How are they different?"

Draco groaned and said, "Really? Alright, I don't think I'm up to a lesson on all the differences between the different Veela sexes."

Harry was about to ask some more questions when Draco held up a hand and said, "If you really want to know go read chapter eighteen of A Rare and Coveted Breed. If you still feel the need to talk and question me after I'll still be here."

Harry wanted to say something but decided to humor Draco only because he looked like he was about to collapse.


End file.
